1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to particulates and methods of making particulate materials, and more particularly to particulate feedstock for additive manufacturing techniques.
2. Description of Related Art
Additive manufacturing techniques are commonly used to fabricate articles by depositing successive layers on a substrate. Additive manufacturing systems typically scan a high-density energy source like a laser or electron beam over a powder according to a predetermined two-dimensional slice of an article geometry. Application of the high-density energy to the particulate fuses the particulate into a layer, which is integral with the underlying substrate. Once a given scan is completed, additional particulate is generally deposited over the fused layer, and succeeding layers thereafter fused overtop the preceding layers. Subsequent layers are added over one another until the article is fully developed, at which time the article is removed from the substrate. In some additive manufacturing techniques physical properties of the article can be influenced by the composition of the particulate used in the additive manufacturing technique as well as interaction of particulate constituents with the fusing process.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved particulates and methods of making particulate for additive manufacturing techniques. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.